Into the Kennel
by rjdog115
Summary: Those 10 days of him missing. Sherman must find his father and save him. 10 days of Peabody in mystery. What has happened? What do they want? Will captivity break the dog? Or will it be the pain given to him? Mr. Peabody will have to go through his fear of losing Sherman once again. WARNING: Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has begun. All the mystery and plots that jumped through my artworks are now here. All my experience in drama, will appear. Anyway… Fave, Follow, Review! It's awesome to see your thoughts.**

**Day 11**

**Peabody:**

Peabody laid on the cold floor, feeling the intense battle that was fought between his warm fur with the floor. It wasn't helping that he was wet. It wasn't helping that it was winter. It wasn't helping that the room was dark. He kept on shivering and tensing up, trying to keep whatever heat was left.

His arms were tied behind his back and ropes secured his leg. He moved his body, ignoring the pain that shocked his every sides. He wanted to open his mouth. To breathe, to yawn, and to cry for help. No. It won't happen now. The rope around his muzzle kept it shut.

How long has it been since he saw Sherman? How long has it been since he was outside? How long has it been, when tomorrow wasn't Hell? He couldn't give them his secret. It would mean telling them about Sherman. There was no way that his sixteen year old boy would go out unharmed. Or alive.

The door opened and the man came back in. He looked down at the beagle who writhed and tried to crawl away. The man bent down and grasped Peabody's leg and pulled him. Peabody cried inside his mouth. His eyes watered with fear and pain. Pain that came from the forceful pull that felt like it ripped his legs.

The ropes hurt as he was dragged across the floor. The man dropped his leg and put a hand around his arm and pulled him up. He then placed the dog hard on a chair, letting Peabody cry out even more, as his tail was demolished. The man then pulled out a pistol, which sent a large thump in Peabody's heart.

He looked Peabody in the eyes and rubbed the pistol against the fur, wiping away his tears. Peabody breathed harder as he looked down the barrel and into the small abyss that held a bullet. Peabody whimpered and cried out a little at the probing gun.

"It looks like we got company. You should be happy to see your boy." the man said. He grabbed Peabody's muzzle forcefully, his hand knocking the beagle's nose, sending pain through his snout. Peabody shut his eyes and whimpered slightly at the instant pain. He felt the grip tighten and clench his fur. The man gave a hard jolt, commanding the dog to look at him. Peabody opened his eyes and stared back at him.

"I'll make sure that you two will be together." the man said, before pushing the beagle back into the chair. Peabody let out heavy breaths, as he coped with the pain that arose from his back now. He looked down at his feet and tried to overcome the blurring image. He felt blood drip down his nose and hit his fur.

"Let's see how things go." the man said as he walked behind the chair and leaned against it. Peabody then felt fear as he saw the man's arm hover over him. He was holding the gun to Peabody's gut. The man then pulled the dog's head back, and looked him in the eye. Peabody's nose was now bleeding down his face toward the back of his head. Some of the blood made it's way to his glasses and smeared it.

"Aren't you happy?" the man asked. He stared down at the dog and clenched his hand, to demand an answer. It pulled at his scalp and made Peabody heave heavy breaths. Peabody moaned in pain. The man felt satisfied and let go of the dog's head, letting it drop down. Peabody looked down again at himself.

Sherman was here? Why was this man so worried? Is this it? Has Sherman come to rescue him? What's going to happen?

**Day 11**

**Sherman:**

Sherman pulled the woman behind the door. It looked like Stephen, her partner, wasn't aware of her disappearance, but was still on the hunt. Sherman pulled her unconscious body and hid her below the desk. He switched off the lights to the room and crawled toward the railing. He held the bottle, and threw it across the room.

Stephen turned around alongside five other men, and walk toward the broken bottle. Sherman silently dashed over to an office and stayed below the window. Now was the time he found his father. Ten days, was too much. What have they done in those ten days?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Taking some inspiration from "The Last of Us" and "Watch Dogs" stealth gameplay. Hope you guys enjoyed this. This is a dark story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is probably one of my most intense story. I spent a long time playing "The Last of Us" and "Watch Dogs" to get some ideas for a plot and some action. It was a giant help to also watch some shows. Now i just have to get the right wording in, and the story is set.**

**Check out "Sick Days", "Rough Puppyhood", and "Imagination and Happiness". **

**Day 0; 7:34pm**

Mr. Peabody sat down with his son as they began to chow down on the pizza. It was one of Peabody's specialty, if he dare say. He learned it as he traveled abroad in Italy, for his company. He had the pleasure to spend time with some chefs and learn the ways to make pizza into a delectable work of art.

The sauce was both sweet and salty, that gave flavor to the cheese. The parmesan was a warm blanket that held in the sauce's flavor, so that each bite was a stream of tomato. Peabody created a garlic crust by sprinkling garlic and onion powder over the dough before baking it with the sauce.

As for topping, he layered it with his homemade sausage and pepperoni. He then covered the cheese with onions, bell peppers, olives, and mushrooms. After it was done cooking, he served it on the plate and was prepared on time for dinner. Sherman just loved to eat pizza made by the beagle.

Sherman sat down on the table and made himself comfortable, as he prepared to dine on the pizza. He felt tired after completing his small school assignment. Sure, it was a sinch for him, but it wasn't that easy on his hand. He couldn't wait until school ended for him. He cracked it to relieve the stress before he grabbed a slice.

"So how was school?" Peabody asked the sixteen year-old who already took a bite of the pizza.

"It was fine, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied after swallowing. He knew about how upset Peabody got when someone talked with their mouth full.

"Me and Penny got selected by the principal to give a speech because of our grade. And, we got an A+ in the history final."

"Wonderful! Congratulations, Sherman. I am very proud that the two of you are doing very well in class. You've always made me so proud."

"Gee. thanks Mr. Peabody. So how was your day? Did anything happen at work?"

"No. Just the same usual task of overseeing. Nothing special. Just a boring day as usual." Peabody said. He laughed at his small joke.

"Don't say that. I know you love it." Sherman mocked. The beagle did everything, but he didn't like to do nothing. It was a tedious thing to just watch workers, Sherman knew that, about his father. Sherman always cheered Peabody up, by telling him that something exciting would happen. That made the dog hope even more.

**Day 0; 8:15pm**

The rest of the time, they ate their fill of the pizza until the plate was clean. The two then set off to clean. Sherman scrubbing, and Peabody rinsing and drying. It took them five minutes to get the plates and pans all washed and dried before returning them to the drawers where they belonged.

The night went on for the both of them in peaceful silence, as they read materials of their choosing. Sherman sat silently in his room reading "The Count of Monte Cristo". He loved the the adventure faced by Dantes. It was thrilling to read. Peabody sat in his office and browsed through a newspaper, seeing if anything interesting had occurred. The two sat in peace as they satisfied their literary taste, of their choosing.

**Day 0; 11:50pm**

When the time came, for them to prepare for bed, they closed whatever they were doing and got up out of their spot.

They took a shower and brushed their teeth. It was a normal routine. One that's been done for ages. When the two finished, they greeted each other.

"Good night Mr. Peabody." Sherman said yawning.

"Good night Sherman. I hope you're ready for the day. It is the last week of school for you."

"I know, then I could stay awake for however long I want." Sherman said jokingly. he smiled at the dog who gave him a small frown.

"Not TOO late, I hope. You'll get tired in the morning. That would be, a _sleeping_ problem." Peabody mused.

"I don't get it." Sherman said jokingly.

The two then entered their room, shutting the door behind them. Sherman and Peabody entered their bed and became comfy before they drifted off into sleep. It was the last peaceful rest, that the two would get for that week.

**A/N: Just a heads up. There will be multiple chapters of course, so I shall continue it as frequently as possible. Anyway... Fave, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys. Welcome back. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. I really have been caught up in drawings for a while, so my bad. On the plus side, I did do a sketch of the story. I also began to play a little Hitman Absolution and Grand Theft Auto 5 to come up with some ideas. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Day 1; 12:13am**

The night was eerie and the street grew dim. A cold temperature of 29 degrees floated around the air. The street lights illuminated the opening and small ice puddles. Frozen ice and snow glistened in the dark that beheld them.

Daira and Stephen sat outside the bench of the bus stop. The earpiece rang as they looked onward from their position as they awaited for Donovan gave them the signal. The apartment had multiple floors. There were four emergency stairs, one leading to an alleyway that was hidden. Local cameras were positioned at the street route, so they would have to act quickly while Berman, Tiv, and Vavva disabled them.

*Buzz* "It's a go. Get ready. Samuel and Togan will await in the alleyway for you. Do not wake the boy, we can not deal with him. Grab the dog."

"Affirmative. We're moving now." Stephen said. Daira stood up from the bench along with Stephen. The two pulled up the mask that covered their neck and began to stroll toward the penthouse. The two made their way toward the locked door and stood there until Togan unlocked it from inside the van. Mission was a go.

**Day 1; 12:36am**

Peabody stared in horror at the man who held onto his snout and covered his mouth. The man held a baton that pinned his right arm to the bed, and his gut was pinned by the man's leg. Peabody tried to give small thrashes through the weight of the intruder. Something to get help from his boy.

"Sssshhhh… Don't wake Sherman up. Daira doesn't want to have to do anything unnecessary to put him back to sleep." the man said to Peabody. He ceased his struggle and stared at the man. His mask was dark and the shadow covered his face. Peabody was left to stare at the eyes of the intruder in the dark room.

Peabody felt his mouth quiver in worry at the thought of Sherman exposed to another. He felt the frightful stare of the man who had his son's life in his hand. The hand that held the sounds from escaping the muzzle of the father. Peabody was left with the only option of remaining silent.

He felt the baton release his numbed arm, only to feel the strike of his temple. His vision blurred and the eyes disappeared. Peabody felt as hands held onto his arm and pulled him up. His stomach felt the bones of shoulders that pushed against his stomach. All he could remember then was feeling a hand on his back that held onto him as they left his home.

**A/N: I know. I've been gone for so long and I have the guts to post a really short chapter. Sorry to say that I feel ashamed for doing such a thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here I am again. After leaving for a while to do drawing stuff, I come back to the keyboard to give some more drama to this drabble. This isn't even near the end of the story. Welp. All I can say is sorry.**

**Day 1; 4:39am**

Sherman rubbed his eyes as he awoke from the draft that blew into his room. How strange. The windows are still shut tight and the heater was still on. He pushed the blanket off of him and stepped onto the icy wooden floor and came out of his room.

Everything seemed normal as he looked into the hallways. He took one more step and felt the draft once more from the floor. It blew past his toes and sent a shiver through his leg. He was standing in front of Peabody's room and was well aware of that. He pushed the door open and came into the beagle's domain.

The window was open and a couple of dried and dead leaves laid beside the bed of his father's. Did the window just blow open? No. That can't be. Why would he think that? When he was walking through the hallway, he got a glance of latched windows from his father's room.

Sherman inched closer to the window and heard a crack. He looked down and saw a piece of shiny metal on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. A small little hook. He thought for a moment at this and and looked at the ring at the end of the hook. Why it wasn't a hook. It was the window's latch. He looked down once again and saw the splinters of wood and at the broken window.

Sherman dropped the latch and came out of the room once again and made his way to the kitchen. Everything was normal, but there was no wagging Peabody. He thought of finding the beagle again in the lab, the rooftop garden, the closet. No beagle.

Sherman ran back into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He opened it and tried to dial, but his eye caught sight of a yellow post-it that fluttered onto the floor. He reached down and took hold of the post-it and unfolded it.

LOOK AT YOUR VOICE MAIL

**Day 1; 2:11am**

The man patted Peabody's head as the woman rubbed his cheek of his tears. The gloves felt cold to him even if they were made of wool. He retorted and flinched away from the two, but felt the man's hand grip his scalp and bring him to attention as he looked into his face. The eyes peered at him and he felt the fingers tug his fur.

"Calm down mutt….Donovan is coming and he isn't fond with loud noises." the man said as he let go of Peabody and saw the beagle return to silence and fear as the dog ceased in struggling with the ropes around his hand. The tape around his muzzle was wet and it looked like the glue on it would peel off.

"Diara. Smooth that thing out."

The woman nodded and bent down. She placed her hand on the loosened tape and smoothed it against the fur. She looked up at Peabody and looked into his eyes. Behind the glasses, she saw his tear and his plea from within it.

Diara then heard the soft whimpers of the beagle as he shivered in the chair. She looked at his arm and rubbed it. He winced at first, but came to relax as she was warming his arm. His eyes gave a sad look at her as she rubbed his cheek once again.

"Diara." the man said as he put a hand on her back and nodded his head to the door. She stood up and tapped Peabody tape back on his muzzle. The two opened the door and walked out as a new man walked in.

**A/N: I hope this came to your fancy mates. I was wondering on how things would work out for this. Hahaha.**


End file.
